ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 - Homeroom - Ike
Calixander-Today at 3:57 PM Ike walks into homeroom, their face a massive frown. They glance over at Erik and the frown deepens. They spot Michelle and immediately sit next to her. "I hope we get to beat each other up in combat class today," they say the moment they sit down. Nerathul-Today at 3:57 PM "But I don't want to hurt my friends." Michelle says, frowing. Calixander-Today at 3:58 PM "Erik is not my friend," Ike mutters before burying their head in their hands. They let out a quiet yell before looking up again. "Sorry." Nerathul-Today at 3:59 PM "Who's Erik?" Michelle asks.(edited) Calixander-Today at 4:00 PM "He's in our class," Ike points vaguely in his direction. "I knew him before here. He kept massive secrets from me - the bad kind. But he didn't mention that until after I was making out with him." Nerathul-Today at 4:01 PM "Oh, I remember him. I think. He doesn't sound nice." "I don,t remember him fighting..." Calixander-Today at 4:02 PM "He didn't - he skipped. What the hell is he even doing here? I wouldn't be surprised if my parents conspired with Martin and Erik so that he could try to make me give Martin another chance," Ike grumbles. "Sorry, I must sound paranoid. You don't understand my parents though, they're so determined to save the company no matter what. And joining a bigger company like the one Erik's uncles owns is the best shot but it'll cost a lot. Then they worked out when I was 8 and Martin - Erik's cousin - was 9 that there was a dumb loophole in the agreement with their big board - get their kids married and it'll be cost free." Ike finishes their rant and sighs. Nerathul-Today at 4:13 PM "That was a lot of words." Michelle says. Calixander-Today at 4:14 PM "Sorry," Ike says, immediately biting their lip. "I shouldn't be bothering you with my stuff. You have enough going on." Nerathul-Today at 4:15 PM "No, it's just i'm slow with words. My brain made them into one big jumble." Michelle says. Calixander-Today at 4:16 PM "Oh. Long story short; my parents really want me to marry Erik's cousin," Ike summarises Nerathul-Today at 4:16 PM "Oh. That sound bad." Michelle says. "You should marry someone you like." "Mama always tell me that one day I'll find the right boy or girl for me." Michelle says. "I liked Lina, but she's straight."(edited) Calixander-Today at 4:20 PM Ike smiles. "And what about now are you interested in anyone?" Nerathul-Today at 4:21 PM "I don't know. There's lots of nice and cute people here." Michelle says blushing. Calixander-Today at 4:24 PM "True," Ike laughs. "But you deserve someone whose extra nice and cute." Nerathul-Today at 4:25 PM Michelle wraps one of her wings around Ike. "Thank you! I think you're nice and cute." Calixander-Today at 4:26 PM Ike blushes. "Thanks. and thanks for listening to me. It helped." Nerathul-Today at 4:26 PM "I'm always happy to listen to my friends. Just speak a little slower next time?" Calixander-Today at 4:27 PM "Pinkie promise," Ike says, holding up their pinkie. Nerathul-Today at 4:27 PM Michelle does a pinky shake. Calixander-Today at 4:27 PM (Homeroom starts?) Category:Roleplay Category:Michelle Roleplay Category:Ike Roleplay Category:Sir Calix Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay